harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Leta Lestrange
---- 1896 et le 31 août 1897 |Mort=Septembre 1927 |Famille=*Corvus Lestrange IV *Laurena Kama *Corvus Lestrange V *Clarisse Tremblay *Corvus Lestrange III *Eglantine Lestrange *Thésée Dragonneau *Yusuf Kama |Sang=Sang-PurPottermore : Pure-Blood |Surnom(s)= |Baguette= |Epouvantard= |Patronus= |Animagus= |Métier= |Affiliation=*Famille Lestrange *Famille Kama *Poudlard |Première=''Les Animaux fantastiques (film)'' |Dernière=''Les Animaux fantastiques : Les Crimes de Grindelwald'' |Interprète=Zoë Kravitz |Galerie= }} Leta Lestrange est une sorcière de la famille Lestrange qui eut une relation avec Norbert Dragonneau. Elle se fiance par la suite avec Thésée Dragonneau, le frère de Norbert.Pottermore - A closer look at the characters of Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald Elle est la fille de Laurena Kama et Corvus Lestrange IV et la demi-sœur de Corvus Lestrange V et de Yusuf Kama. Biographie Leta naît du sorcier de sang-pur Corvus Lestrange IV, et de sa récente femme enlevée sous le sortilège de l'Imperium, Laurena Kama. Alors que sa mère meurt à sa naissance, son père se remarie à peine trois mois plus tard, et n'éprouve aucun sentiment d'affection pour sa fille. Sa nouvelle femme accouche d'un garçon, nommé d'après son père Corvus, auquel son père s'attache immédiatement. Quelques temps après, Leta est contrainte d'aller en Amérique avec la gouvernante de la famille Irma Dugard, et son jeune frère Corvus, afin de le protéger. En effet, Yusuf, le premier fils de Laurena, a juré vengeance contre les Lestrange en promettant de tuer le nouveau-né. Pendant le voyage en bateau, Leta échange son frère, qui n'arrête pas de pleurer, avec un autre bébé, le temps d'avoir de la tranquillité. Or, le bateau fait naufrage, et Leta n'a pas le temps d'échanger de nouveau les nourrissons : C'est donc avec un bébé inconnu qu'elle et Irma montent à bord d'un canot de sauvetage, tandis que le vrai Corvus se noie. Cet évènement traumatise Leta, prise d'un profond sentiment de culpabilité. Pour une raison inconnue, Leta fait ses études à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, dans la maison Serpentard, et y noue rapidement une amitié avec Norbert Dragonneau avec qui elle partage une certaine passion pour les créatures magiques. Au fil du temps, ils finiront par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre.YouTube : The Rowling Library - J.K. Rowling at 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' World Press Conference (November 10, 2016) En 1913, suite à une expérience avec un Chartier (une sorte de furet magique doué de parole), elle cause un accident à Poudlard en mettant en danger la vie de l'un de ses camarades de classe et en violant les lois de protection des animaux du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Toutefois, par amour pour Leta, Norbert décide de prendre la responsabilité de l'accident et de se présenter comme le fautif de cet incident. Grâce au professeur Dumbledore, Norbert échappera au renvoi. (voir cette image) thumb|left|La photo de Leta gardée par [[Norbert.]] En partant d'Angleterre en 1918, Norbert amène une photo d'elle avec lui dans sa valise magique, qu'il placera dans la cabane de sa valise. Le 7 décembre 1926, en voyant la photo, Queenie Goldstein demande de qui il s'agit. Bien que Norbert ne souhaite pas répondre, elle devine l'identité de la personne en utilisant la legilimancie. Inquiète pour Norbert, elle tente de lui en parler en disant avoir déjà entendu parler de la famille Lestrange et décrivant Leta comme étant une preneuse, tandis que lui a besoin d'une donneuse. À cela, Norbert répondra en lui demandant simplement de ne pas lire dans son esprit. 1927 150px|left|thumb|[[Norbert et Leta chez Fleury et Bott.]] Le 19 mars 1927, Leta assiste en compagnie de Norbert, Thésée et Bunty à la sortie du livre de Norbert Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques chez Fleury et Bott.Voir cette image Plus tard, elle accompagne les Aurors du ministère à Poudlard. Elle se rend aussi à Paris. Elle finit par y retrouver son demi-frère, Yusuf Kama, alors que ce dernier est sur le point de tuer Croyance, persuadé que le jeune homme n'est autre que Corvus Lestrange V. Mais très vite, Leta fait taire les rumeurs à ce sujet, en révélant la vérité sur la mort de Corvus à Yusuf, et en même temps à Croyance. Elle est tuée par Grindelwald, peu après le discours de ce dernier au cimetière du Père-Lachaise, brûlée par un Protego Diabolica. Elle adresse un dernier « Je t'aime » aux frères Dragonneau de manière ambiguë avant de disparaître à jamais. Caractéristiques Description physique Leta est décrite comme étant une magnifique jeune femme.Script du film Les Animaux fantastiques : « ANGLE ON A PHOTOGRAPH INSIDE NEWT'S SHED, which shows a beautiful girl — the girl smiles suggestively. » (scène 92) Personnalité Leta a une personnalité compliquée, assez instable psychologiquement et confuse. À l'instar de Norbert Dragonneau, elle est passionnée par les créatures magiques et aime tenter des expériences avec elles. Étymologie En latin, « leta » peut correspondre à l'impératif présent du verbe « leto », « tuer », signifiant que c'est un ordre qui est donné : « Tue. » Il peut aussi correspondre à des déclinaisons du nom « letum », signifiant alors « les décès ».DICOLATIN.com - LETA : sens de ce mot dans le dictionnaire Apparitions Films= *''Les Animaux fantastiques (film)'' *''Les Animaux fantastiques : Les Crimes de Grindelwald'' |-| Livres dérivés= *''Les Animaux fantastiques : Un film magique'' Notes et références de2:Leta Lestrange en:Leta Lestrange es:Leta Lestrange nl:Leta van Detta pl:Leta Lestrange ru:Лета Лестрейндж Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Personnages féminins Catégorie:Sorciers Catégorie:Britannique Catégorie:Famille Lestrange Catégorie:Elève de maison inconnue Catégorie:Famille Kama